American Jedi: Episode II
by DarkChocolate21
Summary: By Molly. Maya, now 18, finally finds her faraway home after six years by way of a hyperspace accident. She returns to Earth and tells the world about the existence of another galaxy. Chapter 7 is here!
1. The Presentation

**Copyright: The following characters I own – Maya, Sam, Eileen, Sara, Ricky, and David Lavelle. More will be added as they appear in the story. All other characters © George Lucas. That is all.**

Sam and Eileen Lavelle were devastated when they first heard their daughter had mysteriously disappeared. At first, they didn't believe that the "spaceship" sighted by many eyewitnesses could really have kidnapped Maya. That only happened in sci-fi movies! After very reluctantly giving up their search a year later, they debated over whether Maya really _had_ been kidnapped by aliens. Now, six years after Maya's disappearance, they didn't care who kidnapped her, they only wished they could see her again at least one more time.

¤

Eighteen-year-old Maya Lavelle was preparing for her big presentation tomorrow. Maya had recently been awarded the rank of Jedi Knight, her master Adi Gallia felt that she had taught her all she could and Maya had already grown more powerful than her. Maya was also the only Jedi known to pass the trials with flying colors at the mere age of 18. Now she was going to teach all Jedi available at the time about her Light ability. The only reason she was doing this was because on the written part of her Knight ascension test, Maya had had to explain how the Force worked. Maya's explanation had been so different but possibly true, that the Council asked her to do this presentation. She knew people could learn it, she had proven it by teaching her best friend, Anakin Skywalker. A few years before, she had told him exactly how to produce a small light ball; the first thing Maya had learned to do. After many attempts, he had finally done it. By now he could make any shape out of light in thin air, and had even figured out how to trap something inside a cage made out of light. Anakin, now fifteen, was helping Maya make sure she had everything.

"Holo-projector?"

"Check."

"Targets?"

"Check."

"Mini microphone?"

"Check."

"Chocolate bars?"

Puzzled, Anakin asked, "Chocolate bars?"

"Yea, its part of the explanation, but when I'm done explaining I'm going to eat them. Yum."

"Uhh," Anakin rummaged around in her box. "Check."

"Memory disc that goes in the projector?"

"The one that says 'Presentation Thing?' Check."

"Ok, we're good. Thanks, Ani."

"No problem, Maya. Anytime." Maya silently chuckled as he walked out the door. Maya, her area of expertise involving affection, immediately sensed when Anakin was developing a crush on her. Maya thought it was cute that her best friend was now her admirer. She didn't quite know what to do about it except wait it out, so that currently was her plan.

¤

The next morning, Maya made sure she got to the auditorium on time. The Temple had an auditorium for big meetings where they needed a lot of room. When everyone was seated and had stopped talking, Maya began.

"Ok people, so you wanna know how I do all that fancy light stuff. Well, first let me explain how Light relates to the other aspects of the Force." She got out three chocolate bars with clear wrappers. "Y'see, the Force is like chocolate." Everyone stared at her in bewilderment. "Well, it is. The dark side is like dark chocolate; the kind of Force y'all use (which I have deemed 'The Neutral Side') is like white chocolate, and my kind of Force, 'The Light Side', is like milk chocolate. Now, I know y'all think that you use the Light side, but that's not the case. Everybody knows that white chocolate isn't exactly chocolate because it doesn't contain cocoa solids."

Some Jedi looked at her like, "_What the heck are you talking about?_"

"Well, at least we chocolate enthusiasts know. Anyway, The neutral side really doesn't harness the full power of the Force. I know I sound like a Sith Lord, but I'm teaching you the undiscovered **exact opposite**. So here's exactly what I mean." Maya turned on the projector and a diagram showed up:

Dark-----------------------------------------Neutral ------------------------------------------Light

"Do you kind of get it?"

A Jedi raised her hand and asked, "If neutral is the purest kind of Force, wouldn't it be the most powerful?"

"Not necessarily. Each way depends on how you use the Force. The Sith use the Force by force, they just _force_ it to do what they want. The Jedi use the Force as an ally, simply an aid in battle. But I actually rely on the Force as closer than an ally, more like a companion. That sounds sort of weird, but I can't explain it any other way.'

"Also, using emotion with the Force is a _good _thing, if you use the right emotions. This is contradicting all your teachings, I know, but it's true. Dark emotions are hate, anger, and fear, but Light emotions are compassion, love, and happiness."

Anakin was struck by a thought. "_Did she just say 'love'?_ _Maybe she's trying to get rid of the attachment ban! Perfect!_"

"Now, try _shaping_ the Force around you. For starters, shape it into a sphere. I found that easiest. Remember, concentrate on _good _emotions." The only person that actually got it on their first try was Anakin. "Yea, I already taught him. That's why he can already do it, if you're wondering." A few more tries, and she had multiple Jedi making light balls, and being astonished at what they had accomplished. "Great! If you keep practicing, you'll be able to make any shape! But now it's time for my demonstrations. If you've ever seen me in battle, you'll know what I mean. If you can do the light balls, I suggest trying this stuff!" Maya went on to demonstrate everything she knew how to do with Light, and finally got to one of her favorites. "Now this one is pretty fun, because you get to blast stuff to oblivion. This acts as the Light equivalent to Sith Lightning, but better." Maya subsequently blasted a target to smithereens. "The first time I learned this I prefer not to mention, but if you really want to know, I would ask Adi. She knows what I'm talking about." Maya and her former master had become so close they were on a first-name basis. "So far, any questions?"

Another Jedi spoke up, "Well, if love does all this _good_, then why does it destroy lives? I've seen you blast a murderer, but then didn't you kill him? It was necessary and all, but didn't you?"

"Very good question. A couple years back I was wondering that myself, so after I had blasted an escaping thief, I called the hospital they were sent to. I asked if they had woken up, and the nurse said yes. I asked the nurse to ask them if they remember the crime they had committed. I was told that they remembered, and had vowed never to steal anything again and to make an honest living. So, you see, the only thing love can really destroy is hate, and the rest of the time it just kind of banishes the hate inside someone. It's hard to explain, but this is something that does follow the Jedi policy of destroying the _hate_ inside someone, and not to actually destroy _them_."

As Maya's presentation went on, a lot of questions were answered and rumors cleared up. Afterwards, Maya met Adi in the lobby. "Whew! Boy, am I tired of all that talking!"

"You talk so much already, how can you be tired of talking?"

"Very funny."

¤

In a few days, Maya and Adi were scheduled to go to a negotiation with native leaders of Ryloth, a planet in the Outer Rim. They wanted to persuade them to force a Separatist leader out of hiding there. "So, are you out of practice on your negotiation skills, Maya?"

"Well, I was just going to see what they want to do, and take it from there. Good plan?"

"Sure. Don't think about what you're going to say at all. Good plan."

"What? _I _think it's a good plan."

"Fine."

Meanwhile, Anakin was trying to think of more ways to get Maya to like him. Too bad he wasn't going on the same mission as her. Obi-Wan was a general in the clone army so he had to go with him. He could ask her if she was going to try and abolish the attachment ban though. That seemed innocent, right?

Anakin was knocking on Maya's door. "Come in, already, I know it's you." Maya and Anakin had been able to sense each other's presence for quite some time now. "Whaddaya want?"

"Are you trying to get rid of the Order's ban of attachment? Just curious."

"Why, yes I am. If we're all going to learn to use emotion, it's impossible to ban experiencing it. This will definitely take a long time to get used to, and we all need to learn to stay strong if a friend/loved one dies or something like that. This is going to be really hard, but I think someday it just might work."

"Wow." Anakin thought this was an interesting and brilliant plan. "And you're confident this'll work?"

"Yes, and it will be a change for the better. I can feel it."

Maya had wanted to teach a class for anyone who could do light, but they were in the middle of the Clone Wars and Maya was greatly needed. In a few days, Maya and Adi were going to a negotiation on the planet Ryloth to get them to pull a Separatist leader out of hiding. Negotiations were generally boring to Maya since Master Gallia usually did all the talking. She only would step in as needed.

**Starting a story is always hardest for me, don't worry, it will get better!**


	2. It's the Great Wall of China!

Maya was getting impatient. These people just wouldn't cooperate! Adi was trying to persuade them to turn against the Separatists with no luck. "Ryloth is safe and at peace _now_, why change sides?"

"Defeating the Separatists sooner will end this war and the whole galaxy will be at peace."

"We'd really like to quit while we're ahead without Republic interference, thank you."

It was going on like this for quite a while, and soon Maya couldn't take it anymore. "Listen, punk, now is _not _the time to be all selfish about your own planet. _The galaxy is at war._The Separatists are creating a government with a corrupt administration. Eventually, if you really want to think selfishly, your decision won't be good for Ryloth. We know lives are at stake and we know what we're doing, so we would like if you consider our proposal." The committee was taken aback by this sudden outburst from the younger Jedi.

"We'll… we'll consider it. But I personally want to see the Republic's plan for winning this war, and their plans for combat."

"Why don't we just send some of our top generals over here, and you can talk to them personally?"

"Agreed. Meeting adjourned."

¤

While walking out, Adi looked at Maya questionably. "What? I made them consider it. Sometimes being straightforward actually works."

"Well, whatever 'punk' means, it sure got their attention. Now, if like, I think you've made your point and don't have to come tomorrow."

"_Yesss!_"

"I heard that. Obi-Wan's coming, so when he does, you can get a ride with Anakin. There are hyperspace rings around here somewhere; just use those to get back to Coruscant. The Council might assign you another mission when you return."

"Fine by me."

The next day as Maya climbed into Anakin's starfighter, she let out a sigh of relief. "Man was that boring!"

"Ha ha."

"Shut up. I mean, seriously, that one should go on 'Top Ten Most Boring Negotiations'! I finally just spoke up and was like, join our side or die."

"You said that?"

"No. But I made 'em consider it. Less work for Adi." As they were talking, Anakin was pulling into one of the hyperspace rings. It turned on and they were launched into light speed. Way too hard.

"Are we… supposed to be going… this fast?" Maya asked as the pressure pushed her back into her seat.

"No."

"Then STOP!" Anakin slammed on the brakes and they were jerked forward. "Now, _which ring did you go in?_"

"I thought… uh oh."

"You went into the one for those huge cruisers, didn't you? Now we are _stuck _in _deep space_ and who knows how long it will take us to get back!" They were, in fact, hovering over a small, lifeless moon.

"_Great. Now I went and made her angry. I don't blame her, either. Nice move, Skywalker._" He pulled around the moon and found that they were in a big, lifeless galaxy in a small, lifeless solar system.

"There isn't even anyone to ask directions!" Maya sighed and stared out the window.

"_Hey, that's a pretty blue color._" Anakin thought he might as well do some sightseeing since they were out of range for communications. "That's neat. Look, Maya, if this will make you feel any better, there is an interesting landform on this planet. I wonder what it is?"

Maya looked, and then squinted intently. She gasped and put her hand over her mouth. "It's… it's… a wall. The Great… Wall of… CHINA!" Maya was shaking uncontrollably.

"China? What does dishware have to do with—"?

"China is a _country_! On EARTH!" After a comprehensive six-year search while she wasn't busy, Maya had thought the finding of her old home impossible. "ANAKIN, _YOU _FOUND EARTH!" She grabbed him and kissed him on the cheek. These abnormal outbursts Maya did a lot, it was just a Maya thing to do. Maya jumped into the pilot's seat and they zoomed on toward Earth.

Anakin was still in quite a daze, but Maya didn't notice. She was too intent on finding America. "Now, if that's China, we should go this way, it's all just a bunch of land from here! Might as well pull closer and land somewhere. Hopefully there's a landing area somewhere."

As they pulled in, Maya noticed a peninsula. "Aha! There's Florida, so if I go north…"

¤

Many people, who had in turn called the UFO hotline, had sighted Anakin's Jedi starfighter. Only it wasn't really unidentified. People had recognized it from the movie, and when they gave a description to officials, the officials had simply laughed.

Maya had found that the citizens of her beloved Earth had not taken the arrival of the ship too well. She had wondered why, but landed in a secluded spot just in case. "Hey, can you guard the ship and fix the communications while I ask for directions?"

"Sure…" But Maya gave Anakin a look saying 'Just do it and quit taking _that _seriously. Please.'

Maya didn't know where to look or who to ask. She was in the downtown area of a city. "Aha! Maps!" There was a little stand with maps. Maya took one of America, which she had found was also called the United States, and found Tennessee. "Okay, but if that's Tennessee, where am I?"

Maya stopped and asked a passerby, "Um, excuse me, but what's the name of this city?"

The man laughed. "What are you trying to find your way back to your sci-fi convention? This is Nashville, Tennessee, of course!"

"Tennessee? Really? Thanks, mister!" Maya was still wondering what the heck was a sci-fi convention, but she had found Tennessee! "_Now what?_" Maya searched the faint memories of her past. "_I know! The White Pages! That's where you find people!_" Maya found a newspaper stand with phone books. She flipped through one and found the 'L' section. Maya found her parents' names after scanning the La's. They lived in the small town of Ardale, Tennessee. "_Now to get back to the ship._" She called Anakin on her communicator and explained the situation.

"What's a sci-fi convention?"

"No idea."

"Anyway, I fixed the communications and they want us back to organize a meeting with the leaders of this planet. They need you more than me."

"Tell them I'd like to see my family first after six years. _Then _we can do the meeting. The Council's got enough on their hands as it is. I should get going, I'll see you in a few minutes." Maya switched off her communicator and hid behind a bush. She used the Force to make herself invisible and started running. Maya could use the Force to run a little slower than the speed of light. All passersby could see if they looked very closely was a faint yellow glow for 1/100th of a second.

"I'm here."

"That was fast. Do you know where you're supposed to go? _Too bad I can't go with her. I'd probably be left out anyway, though._"

"Yea. I'll drive."

¤

14-year-old David Lavelle was getting ready for his big break. Backstage of the Ardale County Theatre, his family was wishing him luck on the opening night of _Witness for the Prosecution_. His entire family was there except, of course, Maya, who he had looked up to for years before her disappearance. He wished she could see him now.

"Break a leg, David, you'll do great," his dad had said. David looked out on the audience to find that the seats were almost full. David didn't get stage fright often, but he was surprised at the number of people there.

Outside the theatre, David's wish was about to be granted.


	3. Reunion

"_Perfect._" Maya thought after reading the sign in he front of the theatre and finding that her little brother was starring. Maya quickly put up the hood on her cloak and hurried inside. When the guy in the ticket booth stopped her and asked for her ticket, she used the Force and reassured him that she didn't need a ticket.

"Go right ahead. Sorry about that, miss."

"That's alright."

¤

It was almost time for David to go on. He was very excited. He snuck a peek at the audience again and saw that all the seats were filled and people were even standing up in the back! David found his parents and brother and sister in the front row. While scanning the audience, David also found a strange hooded figure in the back. "_Weird._" The play was about to begin. David fixed his costume, took a big breath, and stepped into the spotlight.

"_My, David grew a lot. He looks so much older. And he's a pretty good actor. Good for David._" Maya planned to take her hood off by the next act. She wondered if David would recognize her, and if he did, what would he do?

Backstage after Act 1, David asked his friend Matt, also in the play, if he had see the person with the weird cloak. "Yeah, I wonder what they're doing here."

"Maybe he's a monk."

"I dunno. Who cares, it's almost time for Act 2, you'd better get going."

"Right."

David remembered his lines flawlessly, and was performing well considering all the practice he had put into it. The play progressed smoothly until David caught sight of the mysterious visitor with her hood off. It was the last person David had ever expected to see again. David froze in his tracks. It was his long lost sister, Maya. He lost the ability to speak. He just stood there, staring at her beaming face. "MAYA!" The crowd gasped, they were sure that wasn't in the script! David leapt off the stage and ran into Maya's open arms. The rest of the Lavelles had scrambled out of the crowd after David and found Maya, more or less back from the dead. They rushed toward the two and collapsed into a group hug. They were all firing questions at her.

"Where have y'all _been _all these years?"

"How did you get back?"

"What's with the funny clothes?"

"Alright, just _gimme a second here! _You suffocate me and bombard me with questions! Hold _on_!"

"Sorry."

"I suggest going home, because I have one long story to tell."

"What about the play?"

"Oh yea." At that moment, the director was coming up to them.

"Everyone can see that this is a big reunion, Maya's been missing for what, six years now? Opening night can be postponed, we've decided to let you all go home and I'll take care of the rest."

"Oh, thank you so much, trust me, this will appear on the evening news sooner or later."

Later, in the car, Maya was getting carsick. "Ugh. I forgot how much I hate ground transportation."

"What do you mean?"

"You know, like these old car thingamajigs. I definitely prefer swoops. I thought this planet was behind the times in technology, but I never realized you still used _cars_."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, so I'm assuming this will be explained later?"

"Definitely."

¤

The entire Lavelle family sat down in the living room and waited. "Ok, the floor is open for questions before I tell the story. I don't have my diary with me so I might not remember everything, but I'll let you read it when I get it."

"First question. Why the heck are you wearing a Star Wars outfit?"

"Star Wars? Oh, that's what that movie is called! I've been trying to remember for like, ever! This is my uniform."

"Uniform! They give you a costume for a _uniform_? For what?"

"I think I should get on with the story. _Then _you can ask questions. I won't give out too many friend's names, they probably would want to introduce themselves. Wait a second."

"What?"

"Where's Sara?"

"Oh, she lives in California with her husband and daughter now."

"I have a niece?"

"Yes, her name is Louise. I'm going to call and invite her here as soon as I can," her mother explained.

"Ok." So Maya began with that day on the soccer field where she got kidnapped and finished with when she found Earth. She included every last mission she'd ever been on and everything she'd done for her Jedi training.

"Well?"

"Maya, that was a very interesting story and all, but kidnappers have been known to sort of 'brainwash' people. What puzzles me is why a kidnapper would give you such a complex and involved story," her mom said.

"So you don't believe me."

"You're telling us you're a Jedi Knight; it's kind of hard for us to believe you." David was trying to hold back a snicker.

"I think I should give you some proof, then. I thought you would trust me, though. I'm even a legal adult now."

"Maya—"

"No, it's fine." With a snap of her fingers, Maya conjured a ball of light. "This is just amateur stuff."

"But Jedi don't do that."

"Remember, Dad? I discovered it." She began shaping the light and making it bigger. "I can shape this into whatever I want."

¤

Fifteen minutes later, Maya had given them every scrap of proof she could. The last thing she needed to do was show them her lightsaber. She took it out and put it on the coffee table. "I was waiting for that."

"But there's no button! How do you turn it on?" Ricky asked.

"You use the Force. That's so non-Force users can't turn it on."

"Gee, thanks, now we can't play with it."

"Well, sorry, you might just slice off a limb." Maya took it and ignited it.

"I still think it's funny that it's pink."

"Shut up."

"And you live on another planet too?"

"Yea. Coruscant. At the Jedi Temple. Why?"

"On Earth, we never knew that life exists on other planets."

Maya was astonished. "Whoa. I guess that explains why you didn't come looking for me on any other planets."

"But now you have brought an amazing discovery on behalf of the citizens of Earth."

"Actually, we are going to meet with the leaders of Earth sometime."

"Well, I think this calls for a celebration. We should invite the whole family over for a party in your honor."

"Can you meet my friends first? I can call them tomorrow."

"Ok, and I'm sorry but we turned your room into a guest bedroom. You can sleep there tonight, though."

Maya yawned. "I am really, really tired. I had to get up really early this morning to go to this negotiation…"

"Negotiation?"

"Our galaxy is currently at war. I'll explain all that in the morning. Good night."

"Night, sweetie."

That night Maya laid awake pondering the day's events. Just this morning she was yelling at Rylothians, and now she was back home in her own room from so many years ago. She remembered staring out the window as a child, wondering what was out there beyond the stars. Now Maya was wondering what had happened to her home planet after six years. As far as she knew, nothing had changed much. She also considered what her parents would think of her friends. Her friends were pretty normal as far as Jedi go, Anakin was a little wacko sometimes, but so what? Her parents could probably learn to like him. Maya rolled over in bed and drifted off to sleep, wondering if she really did love Anakin or not...

**Alright, wierd ending, but I didn't know where to stop. »Molly **


	4. Carmen's Story

**Yes, I have finally updated this story after having the Great Depression of all writer's blocks. And way too much homework on top of it. This chapter inches on very slowly, so don't say I didn't warn you. Just to let you know I'm still alive… » Molly**

"Do y'all have to make things float in the air all the time, Maya?" her mother asked during breakfast.

"Sorry. It's a habit." That morning, after breakfast, Maya was planning to call Adi and find out if she could come.

"So who is this Adi Gallia again?"

"She was my master when I was still an apprentice; she taught me everything about the Force except the light stuff."

"Ah."

"So anyway, what happened to all my friends? Aren't they seniors in high school about now?"

"They graduated from high school last May, and they have missed you terribly. You should call them sometime."

"Yea, good idea. I'm probably going to have to tell my story multiple times, not only to them but to everyone else we know."

"It's gonna be funny to see their expressions. You should tell them all at once." David laughed.

"I'm probably going to do that actually. Once for friends and once for family." Later that day Maya's mom was taking her to the mall to buy her some regular clothes. Eileen thought her daughter's strange apparel really needed to go, but Maya had insisted that she needed to keep her robes and that they were some sort of uniform. "So what is a mall like?"

"It's a place with a bunch of stores, basically. And one more thing I've noticed, you've lost your Southern accent! Y'all sound like one of those New England folks!"

"No, she sound's like somebody from California."

David interrupted, "No she doesn't! Y'know what she_ really _sounds like? Somebody from Star Wars!"

"Yeah!"

"What the heck is Star Wars? Do stars have wars?"

"No. Star Wars is a six-movie saga. It's about stuff like the Jedi and other planets you are associated with. That's why it was hard for us to believe you at first."

"Ok. That's weird. Oh well. Anyway, let's go, Mom."

¤

"Won't people notice me with this uniform?"

"Yea, but if you put your hood up and conceal that lightsaber of yours, you'll just look like a monk."

"Whatever a monk is, at least I'll go unnoticed."

_- Four Hours Later -_

As soon as Maya got home, she raced to the phone and left her mom to carry in all the bags of clothes. "I thought of all the things I want to say. I can't wait to see them all again!" She started to dial up the number she found in the address book under Carmen's name. While the phone was ringing, she asked her dad, "I can't believe you guys have to go to all this trouble just for communication!"

"Well, that's the way it is around this solar system."

"Hello? Ressler residence, Carmen speaking."

"Carmen? Is that really you?"

"Um, may I ask who's calling?"

"It's me! Maya! I'm back! Really!"

"I don't believe you. This better not be some kind of joke. Maya disappeared _six years ago_. What could possibly have brought her back?"

"Hyperspace accident."

"Ha, ha, that sounds like something Maya would… MAYA?"

"Yup. I wasn't lying. It's me."

"Oh my god it is you! Where are you? Tell me everything!"

"Well, I'm calling from my own house, but I'm going to tell everyone at once because my story is long."

"Oh, it can't be that long!"

"It took me three hours to recount everything to my family and I couldn't even remember it all without my diary!"

"Ok, then I think it's time for a grade school reunion. _Everyone _wants to know where the heck you disappeared to after we ran away from the UFO."

"Yeah, what happened to you guys?"

"Well, everyone was running in different directions, and the teachers were yelling at us to come into the school basement, where all the storage stuff is. They all reassured us that the school was on high security and we would be safe. Then they took roll call and found that you were missing.

"Mrs. Vetscher, who was bringing up the rear of the crowd of kids, said that she had seen you with a bag running toward a tree. She called for you, but you didn't seem to hear her. She thought you were running toward our shelter, so we waited for you. I was so scared that you were out there alone."

"The noise from the starship was loud, I think it was malfunctioning somehow. I had climbed up the tree to investigate the ship."

"Were you _crazy_? You risked your _life _to look at a UFO up _close_? I bet you've learned your lesson now, that's for sure."

" It was a once in a lifetime chance then! Actually, the results of me climbing up that tree turned out very nicely on my part. That's what I think in the long run, at least."

"You're nuts. This story is going to be one heck of a story. I want to call the school right now and see if we can book the gym for this weekend. I can't believe that was an _actual spaceship_, though."

"The correct general term is starship, but I can't wait to see you again anyway! Bye, Carmen, and if they don't let you have the gym, tell me and I'll persuade them… somehow…."

"Oook. Bye now!"

After hanging up, Maya thought for a moment, "Aren't you guys supposed to be at school or work?"

"Mom and Dad took off work and it's summer break for me, duh! We wanted to plan the party and Mom is calling Sara to see if they all can come into town."

"Ok, but I'd also like to speak with this planet's leader. I'm supposed to be acting as ambassador to the Republic."

"I have _no _idea what you're talking about, but no one person rules the world, if that's what you mean."

"You mean multiple people govern this planet?"

"No, I mean there's just countries. Earth isn't one nation. What made you think that?"

"This planet is _weird_. Separated countries on one planet. I seem to remember this, but it's still weird."

"Whatever."

"Can I speak to the leader of this country, then?"

"Uh, I'm not sure you're gonna get through to the President with the whole White House in your way."

"Well, I think I can manage. Where is this white house?"

"It's the big white building where the President lives, and it's in Washington, D.C. Look it up on a map."

"Fine. Where are your maps?"

"Well, there's a road map of the country in that cabinet by the fridge." Maya opened the cabinet.

"I don't see the button."

"Button?"

"You know, the one that turns on the hologram. Unless your civilization is not technologically advanced enough…"

"It's right here, stupid! That folded up piece of paper!"

"Ah. I see. You can go now, while I figure out how to read this thing…" Maya brought the map to her room and flopped on her bed. She closed the door while her communicator made a connection. She was calling Adi to give her an update on her… lack of… progress. This takes a while when you're trying to call someone a few galaxies over. "Maya! Finally! I've been trying to reach you telepathically, but you didn't respond."

"Sorry. I guess we were too far apart."

"Ok, we need to work on that. So, how is it over there on Earth?"

"Great! But Earth doesn't have one universal leader, it's just all split up into countries. I knew about the countries, but I didn't know that there wasn't a leader."

"So how are we supposed to make an alliance!"

"Don't ask me, but I'm just going to go to the President of this country. America."

"Good luck. I would come with you but I'm so tied up with the war over here."

"That's alright. I'll manage. But when you do have a spare moment, can you come and meet my family? I told them I'd ask you."

"I'm really busy at the moment, but I can probably drop by when things aren't so heated up."

"That's fine. You know, when I told my parents my story, they weren't too keen on believing me. They said that a fictional story about our galaxy and stuff had been written a while back, so me just coming and telling them it all exists really made them a little skeptical."

"That's strange. Well, hopefully you can overcome that obstacle."

"It'll probably just take time and proof. I'll manage."

"Ok, I have to get going, but keep giving me updates and I'll inform the rest of the Council."

"Will do. See ya, and tell Anakin that as soon as I get done with all the boring stuff I'll show him every interesting thing on Earth."


	5. The Airport

**I'm back! I'm going to be majorly multitasking after this. (CC is gathering dust and I have a movie script to finish by summer.) Sabrina helped out a lot (coughbasicallywrotemostofthebeginningcough) on this.**

"So, how do I get to this White House?"

"Well, you basically have two options" her dad said after Maya had explained her plan. "Car or plane."

"Anything but ground transport! What's a plane?"

"A winged vehicle that flies in the air."

"Oh! So you at least have some form of flight! Congratulations."

"Thanks. But, you have to but a plane ticket, and they're very expensive nowadays. How will you get the money? We sure aren't going to pay to sent you on a trip to meet the President."

"Why not?"

"What makes you think he will actually talk to an eighteen year old with a crazy but seemingly true story about spaceships and glowy-sword wielding magicians?"

Maya rolled her eyes. "I'll _make_ him listen. This is crucial to your planet. He will listen to me. I promise."

"You sure have a lot of confidence in your power of persuasion. Are you sure about this?"

"Trust me. I'll prove it to you by not asking you to pay and talking to the President. I'll be all over the news in a couple days."

"We want you to be safe, though. Please don't do anything you'll regret. We wouldn't want our daughter interfering with the government and getting into trouble."

Maya icily retorted, "You underestimate my power to influence this planet. They will listen to me because if they don't, we won't even consider helping you guys out during the war."

"What?"

"You see, to our galaxy, your planet is a helpless little speck. Your technology is useless, and you have had no communication with other planets. Look, you should be happy you have a Jedi to back your planet up. Understand?"

"Yes, wow, I never realized that. And just think of the billions of people in the world who have no idea about this…"

"That's exactly why I'm getting my message out through the President. Now, I need a ride to the nearest… wherever you have planes."

"An airport?"

"Yeah. That."

"Sure, I haven't got much to do, and your father's got a project he's busy with."

"I should actually be getting back to that…" he muttered.

"Alright, but I hope it's quick."

"No, the airport's close to here, you won't have to suffer much 'ground transportation' sickness, as you call it." Maya and her mom climbed into the car and drove off.

_I can't believe what she's gotten herself into,_ Sam thought. _I hope she realizes what she's dealing with…_

¤

"But how on earth will you get a plane ticket?" Eileen asked at the airport entrance.

"I'll be fine," her voice was layered with the Force. "Don't worry."

"Oh, I won't worry a bit. You'll be fine."

Maya strode off with a smile on her face, half thankful that she was making progress on her mission, and half thankful that her power of persuasion was up to par. _Oook, people are staring at me. Well, I shouldn't really be _that_ surprised, I guess. _Maya found what she was looking for: a flight scheduled for takeoff later that afternoon to Washington, D.C. _Now, how am I supposed to get a ticket? _She looked around and found an innocent looking bystander sitting on a bench reading a newspaper. "Um, excuse me, mister, but I'm new here and I was wondering, how are you supposed to get a ticket?" _Hope that was polite enough._

First the man looked at her strangely, but then smiled. "Oh, it's easy, miss. Just go over to that counter over there, and ask for a ticket to wherever you're going. Make sure they have a flight going there, and tell her if it'll be one-way or round-trip. Just pay for your ticket and she'll give you it. Oh, and say if you'll be flying first, second, or third class. Third is the least expensive."

"Thanks a lot!" Maya walked over to the ticket counter. There was a woman filling out papers sitting at a cluttered desk behind the counter. "Excuse me."

"Yes?"

"I'd like to book the 5:00 flight to Washington, D.C."

"Alright. What's your name?"

"Maya Lavelle."

"Could you please show me your credit card?"

"You make cards out of cash?"

"Ma'am, do you even _have _a credit card? Or, do you even know what a credit card _is_?"

"Uh, no."

"Do you have any cash in large amounts?"

"Look, how about I just pay you in Republic credits."

"Republic _what_?"

Maya could easily persuade her into acceptance. She held out her hand. "Here. Take these for payment. They will suffice for first-class airfare."

"Fine. Here's your ticket. Your flight is number 4673."

"That's better. Now, you won't remember that I did this, and if anyone asks, I am a very important person who paid with a 'credit card'." Maya then released control.

"Thank you, and have a nice day!" Maya smiled as she strode over to an empty seat in the waiting area. She sat down and pulled out a copy of Republic Weekly, a holo-magazine that she hid behind a newspaper, which Maya astonishingly found out, was made of _paper_.

A few minutes later, a young reporter came over to her and asked her for an interview. "Word has been getting around that you're a VIP! Tell me, what's you're name and what did you accomplish that made you so successful? And, why are you wearing a Star Wars costume?"

"Dude, yes I am an important person, and if I told you exactly why, you wouldn't believe me at all. That's why I'm flying to D.C. to talk to the President."

"You're going to Washington, D. C. to talk to the President. And you're serious?"

"Of course I'm serious! Do you think I would me kidding about that?"

"I guess not, but I don't think they would let somebody like you into the White House."

Maya was getting angry. "What do you mean 'somebody like me'?"

"Well, you're dressed kind of funny, and you seem to—"

Maya stood up in anger. "—FOR PETE'S SAKE, I AM ACTUALLY TRYING TO _PROTECT _OUR PATHETIC LITTLE PLANET HERE!"

Now the reporter was cowering in fear. "But--"

"I come all this way and get past all this airport and transport stuff and your pitiable technology just to help Earth, and all you have to say about me is that I DRESS FUNNY? You're going down!"

"Security!" As guards from all around rushed to the scene, many passersby stopped and stared. Maya simply folded her arms and waited.

"You've caused enough trouble around here, missy. Now just go back to your sci-fi convention and we'll all forget this ever happened."

"What is it with the sci-fi conventions? Look, mister security dude, tell your boss everything I'm about to say: Maya Lavelle is not to be annoyed with petty security guards. Maya Lavelle happens to be one of the—no, _the _most powerful person in this galaxy. Maya Lavelle needs to get to the White House. _Now. _ And one more thing, Maya Lavelle does not want to hear the words 'sci-fi convention' _ever again_! Tell your boss, alright? Tell him that if he doesn't do what I say, then I will give a demonstration. And you do not want to see a demonstration, I'm sure."

At this point, the reporter, security guards, and all the people watching were stifling snorts and sniggers. As she slowly pulled out her lightsaber, Maya icily uttered, "You asked for it."

"_I wouldn't do that if I were you."_

"_Ugh, Adi, they are so… moronic! They need a lesson!"_

"_Unnecessary violence is not the Jedi way, you know that."_

_Yea, I know, but—_

"_Just ignite the lightsaber and point it at them. That's all you need to startle them a bit."_

So Maya did exactly that. "You really don't want me to hurt you with this thing."

"She's- she's got a… real…" a security guard stuttered.

"Lightsaber! It can't be possible!"

"Oh, but it can be. And it is. Now, before I can show you the various other tricks up my sleeve, you may want to allow me to proceed to my flight, which is boarding in about 5 minutes, and happens to be on the other side of the airport. The people over there don't know about this incident, and it will stay that way. You, reporter, you can do this for a story, but I suggest waiting until the press release from my chat with the president. I'm going to be going now, I've got a flight to catch." The assembly of security guards and airport goers remained speechless throughout all this, except for the reporter's nod at the story comment. Maya was gone in a literal flash and ready to hand her ticket to the attendant.

"Miss Lavelle? First class? Go right ahead."

"Thanks." Maya took her ticket stub and found a window seat toward the middle of the plane. A few minutes later, the plane began to take off and Maya felt woozy from not being used to the considerably unstable and wobbly aircraft by her standards. She turned on her Republic Weekly but did not have a newspaper this time. Hopefully no one would sit next to her.

Unfortunately for Maya, someone did.

"Why are you staring at a hunk of metal?" Maya had turned the holo-magazine anyone else could only see the back.

"Um, no reason, I was just, uh, putting this away." She put it on the floor next to her seat. "Now, before you say anything, I'm not from around here, I'm not psycho, and I am definitely not from a sci-fi convention, whatever that is."

He laughed. "My name is Mike Sennewald. And you are?"

"Maya. Lavelle." Maya was only half-listening to what he said next, she was more preoccupied with looking out the window. He had said he worked for some magic company and he had been working in a wood full of holly. Maya had been to a lot of woods, but never a holly wood. "Is the holly wood interesting? A wood full of holly! What's it like?"

"No, Hollywood! It's not a wood. It's like a city, but bigger. Hollywood is where all the big movies are made. You really aren't from around here, are you?"

"Nope, I'm from a couple galaxies over."

"Ha ha, that's a good one. You know, I was there when we made the prequels. So anyway, why are you on your way to D. C. in a Jedi outfit?"

"Because I _am_ a Jedi. _Duh_. And I'm trying to help your planet."

¤

"Um, well, I'm going to go on the premise that you're telling the truth, and I'm going to ask you what the heck are you _talking_ about?"

"Well, it is a _very _long story, but to sum it up I basically just got kidnapped and found myself on Coruscant. The Jedi took me it because I could do this." Maya then snapped a light ball into her hand.

"That's just… amazing. I never—"

"Realized that this stuff existed. I know. That's why I'm here."

"Well, this is… very… intriguing. I can hardly believe it."

"Exactly. Hopefully I can publish my diary which has everything I've ever done as a Jedi in it."

"That was smart of you to keep a record. Do you write in it often?"

"Yea, I try to keep writing in it every day but sometimes we get caught in certain predicaments where I can't. But it's pretty long anyway. About two long novels' worth."

"Wow. That's long. You must be very wordy."

"I guess so." Maya shrugged. "You're probably curious about my story, but giving you the abbreviated version would take me around an hour and there's not too much time left on this flight."

"Can we keep in touch? In case you'd like to know what the rest of my co-workers at ILM think?" _If they even _believe _this. Or if it's even true… Well, that light thing was pretty convincing. I'm still going to trust her._

"Well, I don't own any of your Earth communication devices, but I'll give you my parent's phone number. That's where I'm currently staying, but I don't know how much longer I can stay away from the war."

"War?"

"Clone Wars. You would know."

"Riiggghhhtt."

"Now can I read my magazine?"

"That hunk of metal is a _magazine_?"

"Yup. Holo-magazine. You can see it if you want, but none of it's in your alphabet. Sorry." She took it out from under her seat, and turned it on.

"Fascinating." _Ok, well, this seems _a lot _truer now. _"Well, I guess I should start working on my own stuff." Mike got his laptop out of a case while Maya stared at it.

"What's that thing do?"

"A bunch of different things. To you, this is like Medieval Ages technology."

"Whatever the Medieval ages were, they must've… hey wait! I remember! That's exactly what we were learning about in history class before I was kidnapped. I think we even were going to have our test after gym class. Boy was I lucky!"

That's funny." They continued as they talked to be intrigued at each other's technological devices, but the plane was soon preparing to land.

As Maya walked off the , she asked Mike, "Are cars the only method of transportation around here?"

"Basically, yea. Why?"

"Uhh, just wondering. Bye!" _Great. Well, Mom said I could rent a car, but she'd forgotten I couldn't drive one! Well, it can't possibly be harder than a starfighter. I'll have to give it a shot._

**The next chapter is going to be very amusing as Maya tries to figure out how to drive a car. And how to get past security guards and talk to the President. I hope you enjoyed this one though! - - Molly**


	6. Maya Meets the President

**I'm alive! I've been working on this chapter little by little trying to get maybe a couple seconds of writing time in my busy schedule. Not as easy as it sounds when you've got school and homework. But enough about my life. On to Chapter Six!**

AIRPORT CAR RENTAL SERVICES

_Well, here goes nothing._ Maya walked up to the car rental counter and asked the woman there about renting a car. She was still confused about forging cards out of currency, but was able to get by with a little help from the Force. The woman then took her outside to a parking lot where she was shown a car.

Maya thanked the woman and climbed into the car. _So, this thing must be a steering mechanism of some sort, and these pedals on the floor… hmm, I'm not sure. Anakin could figure this out! I wish he was here._

Then Maya realized, _Duh, stupid. Mind talk with him. "Anakin? You there?"_

"_Yeah, what do you want?"_

"_I'm trying to figure out how to work this car thing. Remember the vehicles on wheels you saw? I'm trying to figure out—"_

"Um, miss, are you going to pull out of the lot or are you just going to sit here muttering to yourself?"

_"Maya? You there?"_

"_Yea one second. _Er, sorry about that! I'll just be… going…"

"Alright, but you better get out of here quick. D.C. is a busy place and you're going to cause traffic here."

"Ok. Thanks. _I'm going to try and step on these pedal things."_

"_Be careful."_

Maya stomped on the right pedal and the car jerked forward. "Whoa! Stop! No! Stop!" The car would not stop, and Maya zoomed across the street and into a bush. Her car was lopsided on the curb and its wheels not able to propel the car. "_Well, we know that one makes it go. Now I should just find a way to stop the wheel from spinning and get back on the road." _She tried pressing the _other _pedal, and the wheels stopped. _"Yaaay!" _Maya got out of the car to find that the only damage the car suffered was a dent, which she quickly used the force to fix.

"Seeing this car through you, it looks awfully different to what we're used to. But I think the basics are that the right pedal is go, the left pedal is stop, and that wheel is used for steering. I wouldn't touch that lever or any of the other buttons. Who knows what they do..."

"_Okay. Thanks. See ya!"  
_

"_Bye, Maya."_

After their communication broke off, Maya could devote her full attention to surviving in the middle of a big city with a car. Standing outside of a lopsided car in a Jedi outfit was already getting some attention. People would slow down on the street to figure out what she was doing.

"Hey, you! What do you think you're doin'?" A man had driven up in his station wagon and was leaning out the window.

"Um, trying to get this car back on the road without freaking you guys out without lifting it into the air?"

"Ha, nice try. Betcha can't do it."

"Oh, you wanna bet?"

"Yea. You _actually _levitate that thing, right now, and I'll give you 20 bucks. You can't do it, and you owe me 20."

"Deal." Maya in a split second had the car hovering perfectly in the air. "Twenty dollars, please," Maya retorted with a smirk.

"What the hell? Well, you've got the right to walk around in that costume! I've never seen anything like that in my life!"

"There's more where that came from. Do you know where the White House is, by any chance?"

"It's only one of the biggest buildings around here! You're actually quite close to it here. Right over there is the Smithsonian, and if you keep going straight that way to the National Museum of Natural History. Then hang a left on Constitution Avenue. Keep going straight until you see a big circle drive. I doubt you'll ever be able to get in unless you've scheduled a really big tour or are a really important person."

"Trust me, I am a very important person. I'll get in. Trust me."

"Ok, whatever, miss…"

"Lavelle. And I think I've pretty much figured out how to drive this thing. Thanks for the directions." Maya climbed into the car and as she drove back onto the road she leaned back and said, "And one more thing. Never take a bet with a Jedi."

¤

_Ok. The big circle drive. Boy, there sure are a lot of cars. And security guards. Ha, the pipsqueaks. They think they're so tough with their little guns. Well, only one thing to do: get to the President. _Maya parked her car in a nearby lot and started off toward the White House. She had her speech all ready when the guard would stop her. And one had just tapped her on the shoulder.

"Do you have authorization to proceed to the White House?"

"I need to, if that's what you mean." Maya said casually.

The guard looked at her strangely. "Do you even have a reason to be here?"

"Why yes. I am an Ambassador of the Galactic Republic to Earth, and I want to speak with the President to discuss the creation of intergalactic relations between us and you and to schedule meetings of our political leaders and your political leaders. I'm also here to tell him that your planet is not the only high-and-mighty life-sustaining planet in existence. There's more, but why waste my time? What else do you want?"

But before Maya could start walking again, the guard stopped her. "Hold it right there, missy. I've heard a lot of crackpot stories in this job, and I'm not about to believe this one. I would leave now before I decide to arrest you."

_That's my cue to quit being polite to this guy. _Maya conjured a small but bright light ball and gave him a dirty look. "Would you like to be blasted to smithereens with this? I am a trained professional."She then threw the ball at a patch of grass, which was immediately singed.

"I, uh, I, uh, I—"

"Never saw me." And Maya strode away.

Of course, there were more security guards that stopped her, but Maya either shunned them or threatened them and said she was on important business. She had almost gotten to the door when a whole pack of heavily armed security guards stepped right in her way. "You aren't getting away now, you troublemaker. We are highly trained combat officials, and I don't know why you're so cocky, but you are now under arrest."

"Well, this isn't really a fair fight, you know."

"I agree, so I think you should just come quietly now."

"Well it could be a fair fight if you had a few hundred more guys on your side. Then maybe it would be a _little _bit fair." Maya glared and folded her arms across her chest. "Now, I really need to get through, please, so can you get out of the way?" One of the guards then took his handgun and tried to shoot, but Maya was a step ahead of him and used her hand to block it with the Force. The guard gasped. "Well? Is that the best you can do?" Maya retorted. "Please, let me go through before I have to—" At this she ignited her lightsaber and pointed it at the guards. "—hurt you." Every single guard immediately stepped to the side with dumbstruck expressions. Maya, without looking back, carried onward.

¤

President Joseph Clever was just sitting down to a midmorning snack and a small break from the stress of leading a country when he heard quite a commotion in the next hallway. The Oval Office was quite in order, with no one there but him and some Secret Service men guarding the door outside. As President Clever cleared papers off his desk and made room for a cinnamon bagel, he heard yelling, crashing, and, to his surprise, something that sounded like a lightsaber. He got up and strode toward the door, and while opening it he asked one of his guards, "What in the world is going on? Why do you have your guns out and is someone playing a Star Wars movie really loudly out here?"

The guard immediately put himself in front of the President and said, "Sir, we have a slight problem. A teenager dressed as a Jedi has barged in here looking for you. She's giving us some story about a galactic war and waving around what seems to be a highly authentic lightsaber."

Just then they heard someone clamoring up the stairs. "Ok, people, I know violence doesn't solve anything, but I'm actually going to have to use this on something other than a gun if you keep resisting. It's not like I'm trying to take over your planet here, I'm just trying to help you!"

The President was bewildered, "Well, why not? She seems like an interesting case. Maybe she's pulling this stunt to bring a matter to my attention that she feels strongly about." President Clever was very open-minded and didn't mind talking to someone not trying to corrupt the legislation for once. "I say bring her in."

Maya, having heard the President, gave out a sigh of relief. "Finally! No wonder they elected you! You actually listen to people even if you think they're crazy!" She marched through the crowd of guards and straight toward the President, guarded by Secret Service agents, holding a bagel. As she strode into the president's office, she turned to one of the guards, lightsaber in hand, "Here. You can take my weapon. I won't lay a hand on the President. Why would I hurt the leader of my own native country? I wasn't born on Coruscant, you know."

Maya then turned to the President. "So. Now we need to get down to business." Both sat down in the quite comfy chairs on opposite sides of the President's desk. "Before you even say anything, Mr. President, I am not a lunatic, I'm not from some crazy movie, and I am absolutely not from a sci-fi convention. My name is Maya Lavelle, and I'm a Jedi Knight from Coruscant coming peacefully to Earth to warn you of the danger your planet is in." President Clever listened in earnest to all this, not knowing whether to believe the young girl or not. She proved a good point, but if it really _was _true, well then he didn't know what to think. He listened as she explained the war her galaxy was in, and how Earth was virtually helpless if attacked. She even showed him a holographic map of the galaxy and of various planets. By that time, he was convinced. This kid was the real deal.

"So, President Clever, what do you suppose your planet should do? It really doesn't help that Earth doesn't have a central governing body, but I can't fix that. If tension builds up even further, I might be able to convince our Chancellor to send some troops over here. But since Earth is useless, well, the only non-resident who really cares about it is me. If Earth was blown up by the Separatists, it wouldn't hurt the Republic's situation at all. I think our best bet is to keep Earth's existence confidential, since the only people who currently know are two people I trust and the Jedi Council, if Master Gallia has told them. If the Separatists don't know about Earth, they can't blow it up," Maya explained while considering her options. "If the opposing force finds out Earth is my dear home planet, they'll probably threaten to destroy it along with all my friends and family plus an entire civilization if I don't turn myself in as a prisoner of war. It doesn't look like it, but in the Jedi world I am a force to be reckoned with, but I'm worth nothing compared to the lives of billions of innocent people."

Joseph stopped to think for a moment. Here he was, being presented with something so big and so critical to the entire planet's survival. He wasn't sure he could take it all in at once. "I appreciate your generosity and thank you for coming here. There's just one problem: Virtually no one on Earth except a few people even know there's life on other planets, for crying out loud. We need to get your story out to the world, Maya, but—"

Maya suddenly interrupted," Man, I am so glad I did that!"

"Did what?"

I started keeping a diary and recording everything that happened to me a few days after I was kidnapped. Oh yea, you don't even know the story yet. Well, I was kidnapped. You'll have to read the rest. Anyway, we could publish my diary! It has _everything_."

"Really?" the President said, "That's great! I can get the best of the best to publish it for you."

"Okay. I can have my parents send the company every notebook I've filled up so far. Of course, I can't send the one I'm currently working on."

President Clever glanced at the clock, "Goodness! I'm late for my meeting with the United Nations!" He quickly got up and started toward the door. "Pleased to meet you, Miss Lavelle, and I'm sure you'll have an easier time getting out than you did getting in."

Meanwhile, the leaders of multiple world powers were sitting in a conference room waiting for President Clever. The British Prime Minister looked at his watch, "Pshh, Americans. _And we even traveled all the way to _his _country for this meeting.._" While he was thinking, the President burst through the door.

"Sorry," he said, out of breath, "I just got out of a meeting with a Jedi from another galaxy."

**And by the way, I still have seven people on the alert list for Episode 1. This is Episode 1's sequel, so I suggest changing to the email alert for this story if you want to see any continuation. Molly**


	7. Loss

**A/N: Yay! Tomorrow is the very last day of school, and now I'll have a lot more free time to write! No more waiting a zillion years in-between chapters!**

"But Master! What if she really is in trouble?" Anakin asked on the way to a meeting with the Jedi Council.

"I'm not sure of the meaning of these nightmares you keep telling me about, but I'm telling you, Anakin, you really shouldn't let thoughts of your mother get in the way of your Jedi training!" Anakin was very frustrated by this remark, and mumbled under his breath. Obi-Wan continued, "Master Windu informed me earlier that his mission does not involve you, and that you should stay here while I'm gone. A little meditation might do you good." They were soon approaching the door, where Anakin had to leave. Obi-Wan sighed as he watched his Padawan storm off, looking quite distraught. Once inside the Council chambers, he closed the door. "Master Yoda, what is it that you need me for?"

¤

Maya soon pulled into the Jedi Temple hangar. She'd been quite sorry to have to tell Carmen to delay the reunion, but she had warned her friend that you could never expect a Jedi to go to a party when she has a job to do. Maya had decided to see if she could find anyone in the Council chamber, but she wouldn't disturb them if they were in session. As she traveled through the long hallways, she was greeted by passing Jedi, some asking her about her trip. She would always say it was fun, but good to be back home. Maya heard sounds coming from the Council room.

"…on Geonosis. We want you to infiltrate their…"

"I understand."

_That's Obi-Wan's voice! But I don't sense Anakin. Well, I can't go in there now. I wonder where Anakin went, anyway? _Maya found that he wasn't in his room or the cafeteria or the library. _Hmmm.._

Anakin finally had his astromech droid in place. "Well, R2, there's not much more we _can _do. I'm going to have to solve this, once at for all." He ignited the thrusters and the yellow starfighter began to hover out of the hangar. Then Anakin heard something. Was someone yelling at him? _Nah. It was probably just some other ship._

Maya was furious that Anakin hadn't heard her as she'd ran and called his name multiple times. She'd gone to the hangar on a hunch that Anakin had to be looking at some ship that needed fixing, and found that he was leaving! Maya was sure it wasn't on Master Kenobi's orders, too. They never send Padawans on solo missions. _Time to go chase him across the galaxy. Boy, am I tired of flying today. _She found an empty starfighter and took off after the dot that was Anakin's ship.

Maya's tracking signal told her Anakin had landed in the outskirts of Mos Espa, Tatooine. She had quickly landed and made her way through the city, asking around about a Jedi passing through and describing Anakin. Maya had had no luck whatsoever for quite a while, and was feeling hopeless. _I'm not even supposed to _be _here! I'm supposed to be reporting Earth's situation to the Council! _She sighed heavily and leaned on a pole.

¤

"Well! Are you going to buy anything or not?" An irritated-looking Toydarian was staring Maya in the face. "What is it with these Jedi, eh? They're all either worried or suspicious! Honestly, whatever it is, I didn't do it!"

Maya perked up. "There was another Jedi here?"

The Toydarian continued, "Why, yes, there was. Why would you want to know, anyway?"

"I'm looking for a friend who suddenly took off from the Jedi Temple with no apparent reason. I'm trying to find him. His name is Anakin Skywalker and he's about this tall, brown short hair, blue eyes—you seen him?"

He was quite surprised at Maya's description. "You're friends with Ani and he's never told you about me? I used to _own_ him and he worked right here in this shop! He was just here a second ago asking about his mother. I told him I sold her to a moisture farmer named Lars. Look, I don't have time to give you directions. I can tell you the farm is somewhere near Mos Eisley."

"Thank you so much! My name is Maya Lavelle, so if Anakin comes back here, can you tell him I'm looking for him? Someday I'll repay you!" Maya waved as she hurried off to her ship. _Anakin never told me he was a slave… but then again, why would he?_

Maya hovered over and around Mos Eisley, hoping to sense Anakin's presence. She found many nearby farms, but they mostly looked the same. No signs of Anakin. _Maybe I should ask around, _she thought. _Good thing I brought my swoop bike. _So, Maya traveled from hut to hut, asking if anyone knew where the Lars farm was. She'd had no success until her fourth try, when her luck changed. Maya knocked, and a young man answered.

"Yes?"

"Er, do you know where the Lars farm is?"

"Why, yes I do, because this _is _the Lars farm. I'm Owen Lars, and you happen to be the second Jedi we've had today."

"Great! Because I'm looking for the first one! Oh, and, I'm Maya. Maya Lavelle. Was his name Anakin Skywalker?" Maya asked anxiously.

Owen looked surprised. "Actually, he just came here about two hours ago and left a few minutes ago. I'm his stepbrother, and I just met him a couple hours ago. I'm pretty confused right now, and if you can tell me a little about him, you're welcome to come in."

"Thanks," Maya entered and found two others in the living room.

"This is my dad, Cliegg, and my girlfriend, Beru. Everyone, this is Maya, a Jedi Knight looking for Anakin," Owen explained.

Maya was really curious as to why Anakin would come here and then leave so suddenly. Poor Owen _must've _been confused! _Anakin, you're going to pay after this…_ "I'm sorry he barged in on you guys. He really is generally a nice person. I heard he was looking for his mother. Anakin has told me about her, and if she's not here, where is she?"

The old man in the hoverchair who Maya perceived to be Cliegg, spoke up, "I'd married Shmi a few years back, and just a month ago she was captured by Tusken Raiders. Anakin has gone to try and save her, but it's been a month already and our search party hasn't had any success."

Painfully Maya realized what Anakin must have been going through. "That's terrible!" She buried her face in her hands. "I just hope he's alright, because Jedi aren't even supposed to keep contact with their families, but I don't believe in that and I'm going to have to help him get out of trouble back at the Temple."

¤

Angry tears were streaming down Anakin's face as he sped back to the Lars' hovel. How could he have let this happen to his own mother? Why did he let Obi-Wan get in the way of coming here earlier? He wished often that Maya, his closest friend, was there for him. But no, she was on Earth, doing her little negotiations. Anakin felt crushed, like there was no one to turn to. Soon, in the distance, he found the hut.

Maya was beginning to feel Anakin coming. "I think he's coming back!" Maya raced outside and peered across the barren landscape. She could see him on an old swoop bike, and tied to the back of it was… a body. _It must be Shmi. _Anakin didn't see her as he slowed to a stop and got off. Tears welled up in Maya's eyes when she saw his face. Then Maya saw him look up and notice her standing quietly. She started to walk toward him, but Anakin just ran, stumbled, and fell into her arms as she hugged him… hard. No questions asked.

Maya could feel his pain and suffering, but what surprised her, and slightly worried her, was his seething anger. Maya was sure she would've been furious at the Sand People if they'd killed one of her parents, but Anakin's rage was like something she'd never felt before. She listened to him explain, in choked up fury, how he'd destroyed the entire village of Tusken Raiders. She help him make a proper burial for Shmi, and listened to Anakin tell her how he wished Maya could've met his mom. "I'm really glad you came back, Maya," Anakin told her after their small funeral. "It was really nice of you to come out all this way just to make sure I was all right."

"I was just worried because I know they wouldn't have sent you on a solo mission, so I knew you left on your own accord. You left so suddenly and I had just come back." Maya replied.

Anakin's eyebrows furrowed in thought, "Maya, do you think it was wrong to kill all those Tusken Raiders? Now that I think about it, I didn't even consider what I was doing. I was just… so furious at what they had done."

"Actually, I'm not sure. I suppose it was at least partially wrong, because not all the Sand People were responsible. Also, their intelligence is so limited that killing your mother might've just been some sort of instinct. But I honestly don't know, I would ask Obi-Wan or somebody." She saw regret in his expression and put a hand on his shoulder. "It's ok. I know what you _can_ do, though. I think you overheated Owen's swoop bike, and I would go fix it in return for him letting a total stranger use his bike."

"Good idea." Maya went back inside while Anakin got some tools and tried to fix the engine. Beru was near the kitchen and offered Maya a glass of water. Maya thanked her.

"You really understand him, don't you?" she said. "You knew just what he needed after his huge loss."

"Yeah, we've been friends for around six years now." Maya decided to tell her the story of how Anakin was falling off a cliff when Maya caught him. She also explained where she had been when Anakin mentioned she was gone, and where her native homeland was. "When we both have time in-between missions, I'm going to take him to Earth to show him all the neat stuff there. I'm hoping that will cheer him up after this."

Beru smiled. "You're a good person, Maya, even with your strange dialect." She laughed.

"Maya! R2's getting a message…" Anakin had come in with his astromech droid following. The little droid beeped and the projector turned on. It was Obi-Wan.

There was a lot of static and Maya and Anakin couldn't really hear the message that well. "…Alliance…pledged…Dooku…"

"Do you think someone is jamming his communications?" Maya asked.

"Maya?… Wait!…attack…don't" The transmission faded.

"Great! Just great. Well, I'm going after him. He's in trouble!"

"Also I need to get back to my ship and call up someone from the Jedi Council to tell them I'm on my way." Maya motioned for Anakin from the window to come back from showing Owen where he fixed the bike. "Bye, Beru. Maybe I'll see you again someday."

"We won't forget you!" she said as Maya and Anakin climbed onto Maya's old swoop bike.

_This thing needs a paint job…_

**Thanks to all the generous reviewers! I really do appreciate it. » Molly**


End file.
